Welcome to Punishment
by Melovetacos
Summary: Well, no one ever said eternal damnation was fun.
1. Chapter 1

The lost adventure of Percy Jackson.

Hey Tacosaurs. New story y'all. Its bout one of Percy's forgotten adventures.

Kayla is the 8 year old daughter of Percy and Annabeth. She is considered a half blood because she is one forth Poseidon an one fourth Athena, and half mortal, so she goes to camp.

?

(Kayla's POV)

I say around the campfire, looking at the terrified faces of all the younger campers. "Snap!" I said loudly, frightening the children, "Annabeth's ribs snapped right in half!" Shelby, my little 6 year old fourth sister , (she was a daughter of Poseidon) gasped loudly, "Did they get away from the big,mean cyclops?" She asked earnestly. "Yup," I said happily (I wouldn't be here if they didn't), "They fought their way back to the ship, got the Golden Fleece, sailed home, and saved the camp" I gave them the shortened version, as it was late and could see one of the littlest campers (he was only 4) snoozing in the back row. "Well that's all for now! I have a special surprise for tomorrow though." As the younger campers trickled back to their respective cabins, I picked up little Sky, a 4 year old son of Zeus, and carried him back to his cabin. I laughed softly, as he snored loudly when I picked him up. I loved camp, especially because I got to take care of the little ones. They followed me around like a little army, and were always getting in trouble. I was in charge of watching the children, as I was the only, "responsible" as Chiron put it, camper. Back in my cabin, I pulled a book out from under my bed. I had been saving this story for a while. Because scrawled across the top of the old leather bound book, in my mothers handwriting, were the words, The Lost Adventure of Percy Jackson. And inside was a story no one but me, my parents, and Chiron knew about. The story, of the Lost Soul of Elysium.

?

Try to guess the missing soul. Suggestions appreciated, give me idea of what should !


	2. Chapter 2

lost adventure of Percy Jackson

Tacosaurs! I have posted a new story written by Alex called Moving on. Please R&R. It's really good.

ξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξ

(Kayla POV)

"Story Time!" I shouted as I pulled out the book. I sat down on a log in front of the campfire. Shelby in my lap, Sky hanging off my arm. Sky's twin sister Storm on my foot, trying make my foot fly. Hades little one, Thana, playing patty-cake with Cassie, daughter of Athena. Brook, daughter of Aphrodite, was chasing Noah, a son of Apollo, around the campfire. I felt a bit bad for Noah. He was getting chased by Steven, son of Hermes, who was trying to steal his bow. "QUIET!" I shouted. They all froze. Literally. Alyssa, daughter of Boreas, was so startled she froze Steven right as he was about to get Noah's bow. "It's story time." They all rushed over (Steven sort of slid over) and sat down. I began to tell the story. "Many years ago...

(Percy POV)

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed in the middle of the night. Percy was used to this by now. For a week now, Annabeth had been having terrible dreams. She had been dreaming of Luke. In the fields of Punishment. Percy jumped out of bed and ran towards the Athena cabin. "Shhhhh. It's ok." Percy said, trying to comfort Annabeth. "We're need to fix this. We'll go to the underworld tomorrow and see him. Then you'll know he's fine." Annabeth cried harder.

!

Hey all you GIRLS! No guys. Just girls on this one. I got something for you.

So There's This Girl, She's Beautiful, Funny& Has A Great Personality & Guess What ? She's Reading This Right Now ! I love you Send This Too Your 10 Most Gorgeous Friends If It Comes Back 5 Times Too You. You're Loved & Beautiful. You're One Of My Favorite Girls. If I Don't Get This Back I'm Obviously Not A Good Friend Now, I Have A Game For You. This Game Has Been Played Since 1977. Once You Read This, You Must Copy & Send It Too Your Favor ite Girls With In 5 Days. On the 5th Day, The Guy You Love Will Either Ask You Out Or

Say 'I love you & I Want You'. Please Send This Too Your Favorite Girls. It has worked for years ! :)


	3. Chapter 3

_ lost adventure of Percy Jackson. _

I'm back! I have no one to blame for my lack of writing than my own laziness. Also the fact that I was in Florida for a week.

**This chapter was written by my friend Alex, and then I modified it a bit**. Big thanks to Alex, cause I was being sooooooo lazy and she got me to write again. Yay!

In other news:

All of you must read Lezel one shots by Coffee Lazel mockingjays 0.0

IT IS ONE OF THE MOST AMAZINGLY AMAZING STORIES I HAVE EVER READ!

Also, Lunahri has posted 2 new stories called Into the fire and League of legends: Outside the battlefield. Check them out. They're really good. Also, sorry for being freaking lazy but I have been obsessed with watching inthelittlewood's let's play of Ni No Kuni. It's amazing.

Anyone realize I forgot to say this?

I do not own PJO or HoO

########################

(Kayla reading Percy's POV)

"The next day, first thing in the morning, I stood on Half Blood Hill with Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, Nico, and Juniper. Amazingly, Chiron was allowing us to go to the underworld to visit Luke.

"Percy?" Annabeth whispers.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" If Annabeth is this upset, her dreams must be bad. " I don't think you should come." She whispered in my ear. "B-b-bu-but why?" I stuttered. Annabeth never wanted me not to come on a quest before. But now, when she was on a quest to save...Luke. Anger boiled inside of me. But before I could say anything, Annabeth sneezed and said,"It's not that I don't want you to come, I want that more than anything, it's just that... I'm afraid you'll upset his spirit." My anger disappeared completely as she burst into tears. "Shhhh, It's ok Anna," I said as she sobbed into my shoulder,"It'll be alright." I suddenly felt cold."Anna, you visited the oracle for this quest right?" She bit her lip, and murmured something. "What did she say?" Annabeth looked at me, and I thought she was going to burst into tears again. "She said,

The satyr, The hunter, and Wisdom's child

Shall see the King and feel despair

For what should be in Elysium is not there.

And see their love incased in stone.

But without help, they will die alone."

I stared at her."So the quest is for you, Thalia, and Grover." Annabeth nodded, fighting back tears, as she, Grover,and Thalia walked over the hill, and out of sight. I looked at Nico and Juniper, and we made a silent agreement. We would follow them on their quest. An nothing would stop us from saving our friends.

ΣΣΣΣΣΣΣΣΣΣΣΣΣΣΣΣΣΣΣΣΣΣΣΣΣ

(Kayla reading Luke's POV)

"LUKE?!"

"LUKE? HELP, I'M SCARED!"

"LUKE, WHERE ARE YOU?"

"I'LL SAVE YOU ANNABETH!"

"THALIA! HOLD ON!"

I could hear them screaming. All day. It's been a week in the Fields of Punishment, and I'm already about to go crazy. I can see their deaths, accompanied by the screaming. Stuff that didn't happen, I know, but I can't help it. And, just to top it off, I'm trapped halfway inside a boulder, like it tried to eat me, but decided I didn't taste good to late to spit me.

out.

"THALIA! I'M COMING, KEEP FIGHTING!" But it was too late, I was still trapped in my boulder prison. She was in an dark forest, getting mauled by a variety of monsters. Anything we'd ever faced, or seen.

Then I heard Annabeth. She was small again, and there were spiders. Huge, with poison beyond anything I had ever seen, and glowing red eyes. But even though I tried as hard as I could to escape, I was held back. I screamed, over and over, that it was ok, it wasn't real, I'll be there in a second, hold on. But she couldn't hear me, and she broke into rasping sobs as they crawled on her back.

I was sobbing too, though my voice was completely worn out, and I was drenched in sweat, because of my effort.

Then I saw a new hallucination. Percy and Grover were running like hades. Actually, they were being chased by every evil spirit, demon, and Hades himself. They, were screaming for help. I struggled against the rock but it wouldn't budge. "PERCY, GROVER I'M COMING TO HELP YOU!" But it was to late, they were caught. Then handed over to Minos. Who tortured them with every type of torture ever invented. Then they were publicly executed. And I could do nothing.

Minos. I hated him with every fiber of my being. Minos was judging when I came through, and he decided to put me in punishment, without telling Hades, who promised everyone that I was going to Elysium, with everyone else who died in the Titan war. I have to spend eternity watching my friends die in new ways everyday, while I have to stand by. I am the Lost Soul of Elysium. And I can't escape."

ΣΣΣΣΣΣΣΣΣΣΣΣΣΣΣΣΣΣΣΣΣΣΣΣΣ

(Kayla POV)

"Well, I think that's enough reading for today," I said. "AWWWWEEE! PWEEEZE?!" Noah screamed. "I wanna wead more." Storm pouted. "Pwetty pwease Kayla?" Sky asks.

"Mabwe I couwd get a skelwington to wead to us." Thana says,thinking, while everyone else yells,"NO!"

"Pweeze Kaywa? This is da first story any of us evwr wanna read," said Cassie," We weally don't like weading othwerwise." Well she does have a point. Hmmmmm maybe," One more chapter! We will read another chapter tomorrow!" I yell out, silencing their protesting.

########################

O.O what will happen? Find out soon!

REVIEWWWWWWWW! Plz?


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Welcome to Punishment**

**I have a question. Why are there no reviews? Do you guys not like the story? Am I doing something wrong? I don't know. So tell me. Give me ideas on how to improve. As mean as you want. But comments are for chatting. So lets get chatty. Tell me anything. If you hate school, if you ate leprechaun for lunch, if you have a pet unicorn named Mario, anything, tell me about it. Also, I am now excepting baby demigod characters! Just tell me:**

**Name**

**Boy or girl**

**Godly parent**

**What you want them to be doing in the chapter **

**Ya, so submit your demigods, and they may just appear in the next chapter. Just please, don't name any Buttface or anything like that. **

**I don't own da PJO. **

**(Kayla POV) **

"Story time!" I yelled. Immediately, everyone appeared. Literally, Thana shadow traveled them here. I looked around the crowd of little children. Shelby, Cassie, Sky, Thana, Storm, Alyssa,Steven, and Noah. Two short. "Alright, where are Rheanna and Caleb?" Storm grinned sheepishly. "Ummmm, they might have fallen into the canoe lake?" I sighed. Rheanna and Caleb were my two newest little devils. Rheanna is a daughter of Demeter, and Caleb is a son of Ares. "Well, I guess it's time to go fishing."

~~~~2 soaked demigods later~~~~

**(Percy' POV) **

**(Time skip to underworld)**

We walked around Elysium for a good hour searching for Luke, silently behind Annabeth, Thalia,and Grover. Juniper was lugging a sapling from her tree around so she could leave camp. Suddenly, Annabeth stopped. "He's over there," she said, pointing over to the black gates of punishment. Thalia gasped,"No, Hades said he was going to Elysium."

She marched towards the gates, giving us no choice but to follow.

**So, this is Alex, I'm taking over this story so Irene can write you another masterpiece. **

**I do not own PJO**

ΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔ

**Annabeth POV**

So, we found Luke. We can see his torture at least. He's too distracted by some hallucination to see us. All of us are crying, I can't tell you how much I miss Percy right now. He always makes me feel safer. But I'm stuck in hell, with a dangerous mission, and without my boyfriend.

Oh, right! Anyway, Grover, Thalia and I were standing outside the

small fence around the boulder Luke was trapped in. There was a sign on the gate: "TO BE PASSED ON MINOS' ORDERS ONLY! ANY OTHER WILL RESULT IN SHARING THIS PUNISHMENT!"

What a nice message! So, we were stuck. Mostly because of the black glow on the fence that resembled a curse.

Ψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψ

**Luke POV**

Finally, one of the breaks from the visions. (These are few and far between, but still not much better than the visions.) Anyway, I heard a sobbing noise coming from the gate, like, 3 feet from my head. My head shot up, because that was a human noise. Ghouls and shades only make rasping noises. And I couldn't believe what I saw. The G-man, my friend/protector, Thalia, my best friend and long-time crush (before and after she was a tree, long story). And Annabeth, my little girl. I was sobbing too, now. I tried to talk, tell them I was sorry for letting them down in life, but my voice was worn out from all the screaming. Then I saw three figures behind my crying friends.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

**Thanks for putting up with my chapters, guys. I know they're not great like Irene, but, oh well. In other news, Irene has started a new fanfic, "The Jackson-Valdez Method", about Percy and Leo taking care of bullies, but it's not as geeky as it sounds, they're actually very funny.**


	5. Chapter 5

K, new story, sorry I'm not good with da fluff. A great writer and fluff magician is CoffeeLazel, because we all know that the best stories are nearly always Lazel!  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kayla POV

So, the kids have been begging to hear the rest of the rest of the story. Cassie's reading over my shoulder. Zeus's twins, Sky and Storm, are playing with lightning and thunderstorms, while Shelby (Poseidon's) and Alyssa (Boreas') made seawater ice sculptures. Noah (Apollo's), Brooke (Aphrodite's), Thana (Hades'), Rheanna (Demeter's), and Caleb (Ares'), all sat in a big circle to hear the story, so I picked up where I left off.

Annabeth's POV

Luke was staring intently at something behind us. Knowing that he had lost his voice, I figured this was something important and most likely dangerous. So I turn around, drawing my knife, and almost put it through my boyfriend's gut.  
"Errr... Hey, Annabeth?" He said in an 'oh-my-gods-please-don't-kill-me' tone. At first this was mildly annoying, because apparently he doesn't trust me on my own quest. But then I was sooooooo happy and relieved to see him, it was like being in Elysium (except, you know, still alive).

•••awkward split second•••

"PERCY!" I cried, already flinging my arms around his neck and kissing him hard, like the world was ending. Then realizing that Nico and Juniper were there too. And everyone was staring. Oops. ;) I quietly reached for his hand and focused on the mission.  
!

Percy POV

At least it was dark here, because I was blushing, and grinning like an idiot.  
"So, how do we get past the cursed fence?" I asked.  
Nico shot us all a look if disgust, and walked up to the fence, did some creepy Hades death magic, and after a huge wave of darkness, the fence was normal again. We walked into the little enclosure. And now we have an enormous boulder to split. Which apparently worked with Grover's nature magic, because Minos was so sure if his curse. And on to Hades castle! (merp!)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry this one is so short. Comments, please? Ways to improve? Be as mean as you have to be, but talk! Your favorite preschool age demigods say 'Comment on our story, PWEASE?' And check out Irene's "The Jackson-Valdez Method" if you haven't already. If you read the story about Calypso, "Different", it isn't a oneshot, but it probably won't be updated until the J-V M is finished. Thanks for reading!


End file.
